C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander!
by crabou-zabou
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]Marie a tout pour plaire: elle est belle, jeune, talentueuse, et riche. Quand elle décide de tout plaquer pour un coin paumé, elle ne se doute pas qu'une certaine rencontre va... bouleverser sa vie. Voir après avec Zab's pour le reste!


Je vous poste ça maintenant, je verrai avec Zabou pour la mise en page, si elle veut quelque chose de particulier.

Pour la suite, il faudra attendre un petit moment, Zab's a encore quelques détails à revoir.

Sinon, n'oubliez pas de lui laisser une petite rewiew, ça lui fera plaisir.

Enjoy!

Tchou'

Marie ?  
Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Moi je ne connais qu'elle.  
Vous voulez savoir à quoi elle ressemble ?  
Physiquement vous voulez dire ?  
Si elle est jolie ? Mhhh...Je n'aurais la prétention de pouvoir l'expliquer...  
Elle a parfois ce sourire des personnes âgées repensant le temps révolu, ce sourire apportant rire et nostalgie à la fois,  
C'est une des personnes qui « savent ».  
Marie, dans le village tout le monde la connaît et en même temps personne ne sait qui elle est réellement...

Au final, on ne cherche plus vraiment à savoir si elle est jolie, ou non...  
C'est une chose qu'on affirme mais qu'on ne peut discuter.  
Mais malgré cela, certaines personnes persistent...

Oh non ne vous y méprenez pas, Marie n'est pas belle !  
Au contraire, elle est bien plus que ça.  
La « beauté », Marie a beau la chercher au fond de son miroir elle ne l'a jamais trouvée, et pourtant plus d'un garçon lui court après, certains disent qu'elle a du charme, d'autres qu'elle est canon, d'autres encore, disent qu'elle est « bonne ».  
Marie n'y croit pas et ne cherche pas à comprendre ces propos, il parait que certains sont péjoratifs...

Mais voilà, Marie est jalousée par la quasi-totalité des filles de son lycée, le reste des filles étant un groupe d'amies pouvant s'avérer profiteuses, mais pour profiter de quoi ?

Marie ne veut pas entendre la réponse, elle a tellement peur de se sentir vulnérable qu'elle a cessé de chercher, de peur d'être déçue.

Elle n'en peut plus de ses yeux vicieux qui la scrutent, jour et nuit, à l'affût du moindre faux pas. Marie n'est pas une star, mais c'est tout comme.  
Elle fait partie de la rubrique « potin » dans le journal du lycée et peut être sûre d'y être à chaque exemplaire.

Car oui, pour son plus grand malheur, Marie Anaïs Frédérique Arumy est la Thema #1 du lycée public St François, et même des lycées environnants ; elle n'a pourtant rien fait d'exceptionnel...  
Et ça l'exaspère.

Heureusement, Marie a la musique, avec laquelle elle s'enfuit. Mais ça aussi on le lui a volé. Elle en est maintenant emprisonnée, et encore à cause de cette putain de réputation, réputation qui la tient par le bout du nez. Elle sourit, sourit, sourit, à longueur de journée sans plus vraiment savoir pourquoi. De toute manière, qui s'intéresserait à elle ?

Sa famille ? Non , très peu pour elle, cela fait 5 ans que Marie vit d'une indépendance absolue, elle gère les « affaires de la famille » seule. Ses parents trop souvent absents ont jugé bon de lui laisser la maison, afin de pouvoir assurer une vie de travail complète et comblée - et surtout de ne pas trop culpabiliser au sujet de leur fille, en lui envoyant sur son compte une somme considérable chaque mois.

Marie fait semblant de les oublier, mais ils sont là, cachés, dans son cœur, entre deux énormes sanglots bercés par dame Solitude, prêts à éclater lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins.

Aujourd'hui, Mardi 8 Juin 2005,  
Marie est en vacances.  
Elle appréhende les trois mois à venir en compagnie de « la parfaite inconnue ».  
Marie a prit la décision de partir, sans l'accord de ses parents certes, mais avec celui de ses amis.  
Elle part.  
Et cela sans réels regrets .  
Elle quitte donc la France, cette foutue France qui lui en a fait baver de ses trois couleurs pendant 15 ans.

Le Bleu pour l'encre qui a coulé sur ses copies à cause d'une colère refoulée,  
Le Blanc pour la pâleur de son visage lors de ses nombreuses chutes de tensions,  
Et le Rouge, le rouge pour les larmes étrangement pourpres qu'elle a trop souvent versées...

Le départ est pour demain mais elle se dit que, non vraiment, ça ne vaut pas la peine de douter maintenant.  
Que si ses amis sont réellement des personnes de confiance, elle pourra les retrouver, un jour.  
Et qu'après tout, si elle s'en va, c'est pour un monde... Meilleur ?  
Oui c'est ça Meilleur, car après tout, sa vie ne pourra pas être pire que ces dernières années, elle se l'était promis.


End file.
